This application claims the priority of Application No. 101 41 788.8, filed Aug. 25, 2001, in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by, reference herein.
The invention relates to a window arrangement for a motor vehicle, having a viewing window and a window support frame which is fastened to the interior side of the window facing a vehicle interior, the window arrangement also having a sealing strip for the window edge, which sealing strip is fastened by means of a fastening extension to the window support frame.
A window arrangement of the above-mentioned type for a motor vehicle is known from German Patent Document DE 199 12 105 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,989) and comprises a viewing window and a window support frame arranged on the interior side of the window, the interior side of the window facing the vehicle interior. In addition, the window arrangement has a sealing strip which reaches around the window edge and which has a fastening extension which holds it on the window support frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple fastening of the sealing strip in the case of a window arrangement of the initially mentioned type.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by means of a window arrangement for a vehicle, having a viewing window and a window support frame which is fastened to the interior side of the window facing a vehicle interior, the window arrangement also having a sealing strip for the window edge, which sealing strip is fastened by means of a fastening extension to the window support frame, wherein the window support frame has a receiving recess for the fastening extension of the sealing strip, and in that the fastening extension is held by means of at least one clamping element in the receiving recess. Additional characteristics further developing the invention are indicated below and in the claims.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, by fastening the sealing strip by means of the clamping element, a rapid and simple as well as cost-effective mounting of the window arrangement is obtained. Furthermore, the clamping fastening according to the invention advantageously results in an adjusting possibility of the sealing strip relative to the edge of the viewing window, whereby, in addition, the desired gap measurement is coordinated between the sealing strip and the vehicle body area surrounding the window.
In certain preferred embodiments, the depth (t) of the receiving recess corresponds approximately to the length (L) of the fastening extensions. By means of the characteristics indicated, the adjusting possibility of the sealing strip relative to the viewing window can advantageously be applied in a large area, whereby corresponding tolerances can be compensated.
Particularly simple advantageous clamping variants for the fastening extension in the receiving recess include forming the clamping element as a wedge and providing the receiving recess with an inclined plane as a clamping slope.
By means of the above-mentioned adjusting possibility of the sealing strip with respect to the edge of the viewing window, according to a further development wherein a sealing lip is mounted on the sealing strip which sealing lip interacts with the edge area of the body area of the vehicle which surrounds the window arrangement. This provides a defined sealing of the sealing lip with respect to the vehicle body area surrounding the window arrangement.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the window arrangement is distinguished by a fixing device which is arranged at one of the receiving recesses, the clamping element and the fastening extension. By means of the fixing device, the clamping element is securely and durably held in the receiving recess. The sealing strip will therefore be securely fastened. The fixing device is preferably formed by an adhesive tape and/or a felt strip. Optionally, the clamping element may also be fixed in the receiving recess by means of a hardening liquid glue or the like.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompany drawings.